Morning Musume Members
main article: Morning Musume This page consists of all current and former members of the J-pop group Morning Musume. Members Current Members *Last Updated: January 19, 2013 (JST Time) Former Members Leadership Leaders Sub-Leaders *This position was established on April 21, 2001, when Kaori Iida became the second leader. *The Sub-leader position has been empty since October 1, 2011, with Niigaki Risa being the last serving sub-leader. Notable tenures Members of Morning Musume rarely stay in the group for more than six years, and to date only nine members have done this. *Last Updated: January 19, 2013 (JST Time) Mentors Often when a new member joins Morning Musume, a senior member is sometimes assigned to be their mentor. Second, fifth, and sixth generations did not have assigned mentors, however. *Third Generation **Ichii Sayaka → Goto Maki *Fourth Generation **Yasuda Kei → Ishikawa Rika (Team Vocals) **Yaguchi Mari → Yoshizawa Hitomi (Team Expressive Power) **Iida Kaori → Tsuji Nozomi (Team Rhythm) **Goto Maki → Kago Ai (Team Greeting and Manners) *Seventh Generation **Michishige Sayumi → Kusumi Koharu *Eighth Generation **Kusumi Koharu → Mitsui Aika *Ninth Generation **Mitsui Aika → Mentor to all ninth generation members *Tenth Generation **Niigaki Risa → Mentor to all tenth generation members *Eleventh Generation **Ninth and Tenth generation → Oda Sakura Members Colors *Each Morning Musume member has their own color for outfits and merchandise to distinguish between each member. *Heritage Members Colors: **'Grey': Kusumi Koharu **'Light Pink': Yasuda Kei → Abe Natsumi → Konno Asami → Michishige Sayumi **'Dark Pink': Ishikawa Rika → Tsuji Nozomi → Fukumura Mizuki **'Light Purple'/'Lavender': Yaguchi Mari → Mitsui Aika → Oda Sakura **'Purple': Nakazawa Yuko → Yoshizawa Hitomi → Ikuta Erina **'Dark Blue': Iida Kaori **'Blue': Kago Ai → Ogawa Makoto → Junjun → Ishida Ayumi **'Light Blue': Tanaka Reina **'Teal'/'Emerald Green': Ichii Sayaka → Linlin → Sato Masaki **'Yellow-Green': Niigaki Risa → Ikuta Erina **'Green': Suzuki Kanon **'Dark Green': Nakazawa Yuko **'Gold': Goto Maki → Takahashi Ai **'Yellow'/'Honey': Iida Kaori → Michishige Sayumi → Takahashi Ai → Iikubo Haruna **'Orange': Goto Maki → Kamei Eri → Kudo Haruka **'Red': Abe Natsumi → Yasuda Kei → Fujimoto Miki → Kusumi Koharu → Sayashi Riho **'Chocolate': Iikubo Haruna Members Single Count *Last Updated: Febuary 14, 2012 (JST Time) Members Line-Up *5 Members Line-Up (With Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Ishiguro Aya, and Fukuda Asuka) **Ai no Tane **Morning Coffee *8 Members Line-Up (With Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, and Ichii Sayaka) **Summer Night Town **Daite HOLD ON ME! **Memory Seishun no Hikari *7 Members Line-Up (Without Fukuda Asuka) **Manatsu no Kousen **Furusato *8 Members Line-Up (With Goto Maki) **LOVE Machine *7 Members Line-Up (Without Ishiguro Aya) **Koi no Dance Site *11 Members Line-Up (With Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, and Kago Ai) **Happy Summer Wedding *10 Members Line-Up (Without Ichii Sayaka) **I WISH **Ren'ai Revolution 21 *9 Members Line-Up (Without Nakazawa Yuko) **The☆Peace! *13 Members Line-Up (With Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Ogawa Makoto, and Konno Asami) **Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ **Souda! We're ALIVE **Do it! Now *12 Members Line-Up (Without Goto Maki) **Koko ni Iruzee! **Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima **AS FOR ONE DAY *15 Members Line-Up (With Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, and Tanaka Reina. Also, without Yasuda Kei) **Shabondama **Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ **Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT *14 Members Line-Up (Without Abe Natsumi) **Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ **Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari *12 Members Line-Up (Without Tsuji Nozomi and Kago Ai) **Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago **THE Manpower!!! *11 Members Line-Up (Without Iida Kaori) **Osaka Koi no Uta *10 Members Line-Up (With Kusumi Koharu. Also, without Yaguchi Mari and Ishikawa Rika) **Iroppoi Jirettai **Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ **SEXY BOY ~Soyo Kaze ni Yorisotte~ **Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan *8 Members Line-Up (Without Konno Asami and Ogawa Makoto) **Aruiteru *9 Members Line-Up (With Mitsui Aika) **Egao YES Nude **Kanashimi Twilight *9 Members Line-Up (With Junjun and Linlin. Also, without Yoshizawa Hitomi and Fujimoto Miki) **Onna ni Sachi Are **Mikan **Resonant Blue **Pepper Keibu **Naichau Kamo **Shouganai Yume Oibito **Nanchatte Ren'ai **Kimagure Princess *8 Members Line-Up (Without Kusumi Koharu) **Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai **Seishun Collection **Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game *9 Members Line-up (With Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, and Suzuki Kanon. Also, without Kamei Eri, Junjun, and Linlin) **Maji Desu ka Ska! **Only you **Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo!/Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! *12 Members Line-up (With Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, and Kudo Haruka. Also, without Takahashi Ai) **Pyocopyoco Ultra **Ren'ai Hunter *10 Members Line-up (Without Niigaki Risa and Mitsui Aika) **One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show **Wakuteka Take a chance *11 Members Line-up (With Oda Sakura) **Help me!! Category:Morning Musume Category:Youngest Morning Musume Member Category:Married Morning Musume Members Category:Morning Musume Graduates Category:Morning Musume Leaders Category:Morning Musume Subleaders Category:1st Generation Category:2nd Generation Category:3rd Generation Category:4th Generation Category:5th Generation Category:6th Generation Category:7th Generation Category:8th Generation Category:9th Generation Category:10th Generation Category:11th Generation